A missing Link
by slytherin-princess85
Summary: The first entry in Spikes Journal after he has turned


Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters in this Story. They all belong to the creative genus Joss Whedon. I do however wish I owned them especially Spike lol  
  
What this is about: This story is the first diary entry from Spikes first journal after being turned.  
  
The Diary Of  
William the Bloody  
  
Journal June 24, 1873  
  
This is the worst day of my life. This is what happened.  
  
I confessed my love to Cecily, stupid move I know but she had always made me believe that she felt the same way and we often walked and had picnics in the park so I assumed that she loved me also. I was wrong, she hates me when I confessed she looked at me and out of her mouth was "You, are beneath me" this was the worst thing I had ever heard. Then she stood up and walked out of the room laughing. My pain would not have been so bad except we were at a party and she left me in a room full of my laughing friends. The humiliation was unbearable I walked out of the party with my head held high until I reached the end of the street then I ran. I ran until I found a safe place to sit and cry, going home was not an option I could not face mother she had hoped for the union and I could never stand for her to feel that way about me.  
  
I sat against a wall tears were falling freely down my face so that my vision was blurred I couldn't see who was coming towards me but I heard her she sat beside me and patted my shoulder whispering in my ear that everything would be alright and not to worry shed help me. I instantly felt comforted by this and I knew she could tell because soon she was silenced and was waiting for me to speak. I said nothing I could not speak for fear that I would cry again and although she had already seen me blubber, I would not risk my pride being pulled down again tonight.  
  
I looked into her face, her green eyes were bright and her skin was so pale I was shocked to see it so. Yet she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and I was instantly drawn to her. I felt as though my body was being consumed with her eyes and I could do nothing but stare at them. It was then she spoke her voice reminded me of a bird it was sweet and innocent like she knew not of heartache and pain. "William, my sweet William" she whispered tenderly "That girl hurt you my sweet" It was then I realized that she did know of my pain and she could feel it radiating off me. "Come let me fix your heart" she spoke again, I looked into her eyes, and I felt as though she really could aid me in fixing my problem "What can you do to help?" I asked. She looked at me, and drew me into a hug "I will make it all better" she took me into her and it was then I felt her teeth at my neck, they dove into it and I could feel the life being drawn out of me. It was painful, yet I felt happy and excited and although I knew I was going to die I could not force myself to pull away from her. Finally she withdrew her teeth and as she looked into my eyes I saw for the first time that she was offering herself to me and willingly I excepted. Slicing her wrist, she drew my mouth to it and instinctively I sucked at the wound letting the blood fill my now empty body death I have found does not always mean you die.  
  
I awoke in a bed on silk sheets surrounded by three people. The woman that I drank from in the ally. A dark haired man who as I looked up from my pillow was frowning at the girl as if expressing his dislike for me, and a small blonde woman who I could tell was the strongest of the three. Although her size was small, I could tell that she was the most capable of the trio.  
  
The blonde looked at the man "Sit, Angelous," she said her voice was quiet yet strong and the man sat immediately still glaring at the brunette sitting beside me. Again the blonde spoke and the attention of the two was on her and her alone "Dru, is this the one that is to bring the downfall of the three slayers?" The brunette beside me nodded her head and smiled "The boy, heartbroken will become the most powerful worrier destroying the last of the slayers and her line." This line I knew the girl had memorized, and with that said I gained the trust and respect of the woman I now know as Darla or as Drusilla says Granmummy. Darla looked at the man who looked at Drusilla and nodded "If he is the one then he will do it" he said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Teach the childe to feed and train him a warrior must be one to defeat the slayer" Darla told Dru, who nodded her head and helped me out of bed. "Come William," she whispered "Let us find you some food" she put her cold hand in mine and I shivered at the contact. She looked at me and smiled "You will warm up soon" she said as we walked out of the house into the darkness that was night.  
  
After an hour of walking the streets, I noticed that there was a group of people walking towards us and I instantly recognized them. They were people I had known all since my birth. I knew that once they saw me they would of course, stop and talk. Hunger was overwhelming and I could tell that my sire could sense it and as she looked into her gold eyes I knew that for however long I was with her I could refuse her not even in her vampire state she was beautiful and a man that denies her of anything would be a fool. The crowd parted for a moment and I saw her it was just a glance but after the time that I had been pinning after her I knew that it was her Cecily- she saw me and she saw Drus' hand in mine and I could tell that she was going to say something even before she came to us.  
  
"Will," she said her eyes widening when she saw me it was as if she had just taken a proper look at me and I now that I was for I could see the desire in her face. "Cecily" I replied bowing to her, "lovely evening is it not?" She nodded her head and glanced at Dru, "And you are?" she questioned, a look of disgust came over her face, and I could tell that Dru wanted to drain her but she held herself back, knowing that Cecily was my first dinner and that I needed the revenge. "I am Drusilla, Williams Fiancée" Dru lied, as she held her hand out for Cecily to shake. Cecily took her hand and smiled pleasantly. "You did not tell me you were to be wed Will" Cecily said quietly. I looked at her I was sick of playing nice and I was hungry "Dru, dear" I said looking at my sire "would you get me my tobacco I find that I have run out" Dru looked at me and smiled "Silly boy being forgetful like that, mummy will get it for you" she kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but notice that some of my friends were watching as she walked away.  
  
Cecily was staring at me as if I had betrayed her "I thought You loved me William" she whispered and I felt her pulling herself and me away from the crowd. Stubbornly I stayed put. "Cecily" I stated "You do not love me and I have reached the conclusion that what I felt for you was nothing but an infatuation. You see Drusilla has made me see that it is not I that is beneath you but it is you who is beneath me." I began to walk away and I could tell that she was doing, as I wanted and following me. I walked into a blind ally and in the dark I could see Drus' eyes shining from within. "William, talk to me. I don't understand" Cecily said  
  
Dawn was fast approaching as Dru and I walked out of the ally her warm hand in mine as we walked home. "Dru, we need to celebrate," I said to her as she rested her head on my shoulder. She nodded her head and smiled "yes my William we do"  
  
I have made a discovery while writing this - Today was the best in my unlife.  
  
William 


End file.
